Mobile radios are used in a variety of applications; for example, radio broadcasts, commercial communications, and specialized applications. All mobile radios require an effective antenna to appropriately send and/or receive radio signals. Each radio antenna has a unique set of characteristics, e.g., its wavelength, gain/loss, noise, and physical dimensions (e.g., length, circumference, weight, composition); each of the characteristics can impact the antenna's effectiveness during communications. Also important for effective communication is to effectively and securely mounting, e.g., fastening, the antenna to a vehicle having the radio, and then coupling them. The type of mount used is generally dependent on at least several features: the physical characteristics of the antenna, the environment that the vehicle will be exposed to while using the radio and therefore the antenna, and cost.
A mounting system can be unique or generic to the vehicle depending on the intended application and equipment. For general purpose radios, e.g., FM, AM, CB, etc.; and relatively light weight antennas for those systems, the selection and placement of an antenna mounting system is generally not restrictive. For example, the antenna is likely less than one (1) pound and generally less than three (3) feet in height. Thus, the load of the antenna on the mounting system of the antenna is relatively small. The mounting system can be fastened almost anywhere: on the side, roof, or bumper of the vehicle. Further, the mounting system can be any of a variety of fastening approaches, including: magnetic, screwed/bolted, and welded.
More specialized radios may require bigger, heavier duty antennas, “commercial antennas”, which in turn, require heavier duty mounting systems. The increase in the physical characteristics of the antennae, e.g., increase in size, weight, height, or sensitivity, correspondingly increases the demands on the mounting system, not simply in terms of weight and gravitational forces placed on the mounting system by the heavier antenna, but also, at least, increased torque placed on the mounting system by the heavier antenna. For example, the antenna is likely to be two-five (2-5) pound (or more) and generally at least three (3) feet in length (if not longer). Thus, the load of the antenna on the mounting system of the antenna is significant. It would be desirable that a mounting system be strong and durable enough to hold a heavy antenna and strong and durable enough to resist torque on mounting systems. If the commercial antenna is to be applied to military vehicle, it is important to consider that the vehicle may travel at higher rates of speed (upwards of 50-60 miles per hour) and may be subject to sudden or hard turns, as well as being subject to traveling off-road. Thus, the mounting system must be strong enough to resist the torque caused by the heavy, long antenna while the vehicle is turning abruptly and quickly and other three axis stresses applied on the mounting system. The mounting system should also be strong and durable enough to resist environmental factors. Ideally, the mounting system would be designed such that it adapted to receive a standardized antenna base support.
FIG. 1 depicts an exemplary antenna system 50 deployed on a vehicle 40. The antenna system 50 includes an antenna 51 and an antenna base 52. The antenna system 50 is mounted to a vehicle mounting system 53, e.g., a mounting bracket, which, in turn, is mounted on a vehicle 40. In this example, the antenna 51 is a commercial, heavy duty antenna, cylindrical in diameter, approximately two (2) feet in length and weighing between 10-20 lbs. The antenna base 52 couples the antenna 51 to the mounting system 53. The antenna base 52 has a standard disk like configuration having a central aperture 56, generally three inches (3″) in diameter, to receive the antenna 50. The antenna base 52 also includes a fastening system (for simplicity, not shown) to secure the antenna 51 to the antenna base 52, and four (4) apertures, e.g., bolt holes (for simplicity, not shown), being offset by four inches (4″), that correspond to the apertures in the mounting system 53, to respectively couple bolts through the antenna base 52 to the mounting system 53, thereby fastening the antenna base 52 to the mounting system 53. The mounting system 53 is bolted (not shown) to the vehicle 40. After the antenna 51 is securely fastened to the vehicle 40, the antenna 51 can be electrically coupled, through an appropriate cable, to radio for use.
There may be certain considerations that should be accounted for when choosing the location and orientation of the mounting system 53. For example, for many radio systems, the mounting system 53 is ideally oriented so that the when the antenna system 50 is mounted in the mounting system 53 on a vehicle 40, the antenna 51 is at a zero (0) degree orientation, e.g., perpendicular in a Z direction, to the ground underneath the vehicle 40 in both the Y and X directions.
Further, the antenna system 50 and the mounting system 53 should be placed so that they do not interfere with operational characteristics of vehicle. For example, placement should take into consideration: visibility by at least the driver of the vehicle, the operation of headlights, any moving parts on the vehicle (e.g., hood, trunk, doors, lockers), vehicle clearance (above and below the vehicle), the operation of armament and artillery, and ingress/egress of the vehicle. Further, if the vehicle has special features, it is important that the antenna system 50 and the mounting system 53 do not lessen or denigrate those attributes. For example, armored vehicles have special armor plating; arbitrarily fastening a mounting system 53 to/through an armor plate may affect the functionality of the armor plating. Thus, it would ideal for a mounting system that uses existing fasteners, e.g., bolts, extending from the vehicle to fasten the mounting system 53. Additionally, with certain radio systems there are preferred placement location(s) and orientation(s) on the vehicle to maximize the efficiency and/or operation of the radio system.
It would also be desirable to have a single mounting system that can be used on plurality of vehicles.